moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabby
Gabby the Mini Moshifone is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Techies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Gabby is a smartphone that utilises their apps and features to aid Monsters and Super Moshis on missions. Combinations The above combination is glitched and thus does not attract Gabby as intended. Biography Whether they're flashing up funny messages, chatting to friends, playing games, or composing new ringtones, these high-tech dinga-linging Moshlings are always on hand to help Monsters conduct long distance chit-chats. My old friend Elder Furi has told me that they've even been used by Super Moshis on special missions because they are loaded with handy apps, including a Glumpass, a sticktionary and even a powerful laser. Just prod their fancy touchscreens and holler. It's for you-hoo! Mini Bio Whether they're flashing up funny messages, chatting to friends, playing games, or composing new ringtones. These high-tech dinga-linging Moshlings are always on hand to help monsters conduct long distance chit-chats. Just prod their fancy touchscreens and holler. It's for you hoo! Character Encyclopedia Main Gabby and the other Mini Moshifones are very friendly and helpful little Moshlings. If you want to make a long-distance call, send a text message or fancy playing the latest games, these high-tech critters will kindly oblige. Be careful not to drop one or smear their fancy touchscreens though, or they'll switch off straightaway. Techie time The electrifying atmosphere of the mysterious Voltage Vaults is the perfect place for these Techies to recharge their batteries. Buzzing with the latest technology, the Moshifones gather to compose new ringtones and renew their contacts. Mission Moshifone The latest apps give Moshifones all sorts of new abilities. When the Super Moshis were on a misson on Mount Sillimanjaro, Gabby was able to help them out - thanks to her laser app that melted the snow. Data File Moshling type: Techies Species: Mini Moshifone Habitat: Voltage Vaults Techie teammates: Wurley, Holga, Nipper Notes: * Latest touchscreen technology. * Moshifones are chatty little critters. Luckily they have plenty of free talk-time each month! The Official Collectable Figures Guide In the depths of the mysterious Voltage Vaults, where the atmosphere is electric, you'll find Mini Moshifones recharging their batteries. Loaded with cool apps, these chatty cell phones are always nattering to their buddies and sending funny texts. LOL! Mini Moshifones also love to compose fancy new ringtones but there's nothing they like better than making calls and helping monsters connect with one another. Habitat right|100px Mini Moshifones like to recharge in the electrifying atmosphere of the mysterious Voltage Vaults. Traits Personality Chatty, tech-savvy, obliging. Likes Endless chit-chat and 18 month contracts. Dislikes Greasy mitts and being dropped. Trivia *Gabby made a cameo in the song Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long) along with Roxy and Penny. *On Gabby's "screen" are seven apps: Moshi Tunes, Glumpass, Gootube, Gabby's Laser, Sicktionary, Monstogram and Cow. **Gabby's Laser was first seen in Snow Way Out! **Stickionary (dictionary), Cow, GooTube (YouTube), Glumpass (compass), and Moshi Tunes (iTunes) debuted in Freezy Riders. **Monstagram (Instagram) debuted in The Unusual Suspects. *Gabby features in Series 2 Carte Blanche Plush. *Gabby seems to talk in chat-speak. *The heart on Gabby's "screen" changes whenever there is a shift in emotion; for example, when confused, it becomes a question mark. Gallery In-Game Gabby4.png Gabby1.png Gabby18.png Gabby19.png Gabby22.png Gabby17.png Figures Gabby figure normal.jpg Gabby figure gold.png Gabby figure silver.png Gabby figure pearl yellow.png Gabby figure pearl green.png Gabby figure brilliant blue.png Gabby figure shocking pink.png Gabby figure electric yellow.png Collector card s3 gabby.png|Gabby's collector card Gabby figure micro.png Mash-Up Cards TC Gabby series 3.png TC Gabby series 4.png Other JellyChatMoshling16.png MoshiApps2.png Gabby plush carte blanche.jpg Baby gabby artwork.png|Baby Gabby GabbyMuddy.png GabbyLaser1.png Category:Moshlings Category:Techies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings